Karen Cartwright
Karen Cartwright Biography She is a struggling actress working as a waitress to make ends meet. She is very excited to be auditioning for the new project with Howard Hollis set to direct, and with Elena Hynes producing. However, by the second episode ("True Love, Really Is Complicated") it is revealed that she loses the role to Kitty Wilde (played by actress Meghan Jette Martin), however in the season finale,"Right Here, Right Now", she replaces Jessica Rudrow as Marylin Monroe. Until the last episode, Karen was dating Dev, agreed to marry him in "Right Here, Right Now", however, she discovers that he cheated on her with Kitty, when Kitty gives her the engagement ring Dev left in her room. They have a fight afterwhich Karen leaves. Howard also appears to have an infatufation with Karen, and had her come do a private performance for him during the pilot. However, after that incident nothing serious happens between them. Relationships Dev (ex-boyfriend) Dev was Karen's boyfriend. Jason Riddler (boyfriend, in love with) See the info in Karson. Carrer Highlights Regional/Community Theatrehttp://smash.wikia.com/wiki/Karen_Cartwright?action=edit&section=2 *"Hairspray" *"The Sound of Music" *"Chicago" *"StreakyTeen" (Boston Previews) New Yorkhttp://smash.wikia.com/wiki/Karen_Cartwright?action=edit&section=3 *"The Prince and the Pauper" (Queens Children's Theatre) *"Dune! the Musical" (NYC Fringe Festival) *"StreakyTeen" (NYC Fringe Festival) Off-Broadwayhttp://smash.wikia.com/wiki/Karen_Cartwright?action=edit&section=4 *"StreakyTeen" Broadwayhttp://smash.wikia.com/wiki/Karen_Cartwright?action=edit&section=5 *"StreakyTeen" (Joanna) Television/Commericalhttp://smash.wikia.com/wiki/Karen_Cartwright?action=edit&section=6 *"One Life to Live" *"Law & Order: SVU *Moring Ray OJ *Golden Sprout Champion (Iowa State Fair) Tony Awardshttp://smash.wikia.com/wiki/Karen_Cartwright?action=edit&section=7 *Best Actress in a Musical - Nominated Outer Critics Circlehttp://smash.wikia.com/wiki/Karen_Cartwright?action=edit&section=8 *Best Actress in a Musical - Won Songs Solos Season One: Gaia 43.png|Chasing Pavements (Pilot)|link=Chasing Pavements Gaia 17.png|Take A Bow (True Love, Really Is Complicated)|link=Take A Bow Gaia 39.png|Everytime (True Love, Really Is Complicated)|link=Everytime Gaia 4.png|What I Did For Love (Auditions)|link=What I Did For Love Gaia 9.png|It's a Man's Man's Man's World (Life Is Just Not Fiar)|link=It's a Man's Man's Man's World Gaia 10.png|Shake It Out (Cost Of Art)|link=Shake It Out Gaia 2.png|The First Noel (StreakyTeen, Actually)|link=The First Noel Gaia 13.png|Touch Me (Chemistry)|link=Touch Me Gaia 37.png|How To Love (Understudy)|link=How To Love Gaia 11.png|Good For You (Keep Dreamin')|link=Good For You Gaia 40.png|Being Good Isn't Good Enough (Keep Dreamin')|link=Being Good Isn't Good Enough Gaia 41.png|O' Holy Night (Keep Dreamin')|link=O' Holy Night Gaia 67.png|Here's 2 Us (Cow Down Finale)|link=Here's 2 Us Gaia 80.png|The Only Exception (Cow Down Finale)|link=The Only Exception Season 2: Gaia 82.png|Somewhere (A New Beginning)|link=Somewhere Gaia 85.png|Caught In The Storm (Original Song)|link=Caught In The Storm Gaia 87.png|Firework (Solos)|link=Firework Gaia 86.png|Some Boys (Grilled Cheesus)|link=Some Boys Gaia 84.png|Papa, Can You Hear Me (Grilled Cheesus)|link=Papa, Can You Hear Me Gaia 83.png|Don't Cry For Me Argentina (Beautiful Charts)|link=Don't Cry For Me Argentina Gaia 90.png|Bound To You (Funeral)|link=Bound To You Gaia 91.png|Get It Right (New York)|link=Get It Right Gaia 89.png|Original (Rumours)|link=Original Gaia 88.png|Pretender (The Transfer)|link=Pretender Gaia 81.png|Jar Of Hearts (Prom-Finale)|link=Jar Of Hearts Gaia 103.png|Suspended In Time (Prom-Finale)|link=Suspended In Time Gaia 131.png|Faster Than Boyz (The Substitute)|link=Faster Than Boyz Gaia 122.png|Love To Burn (Control Freaks)|link=Love To Burn Gaia 158.png|Say Goodbye (The Re-Writers)|link=Say Goodbye Gaia 161.png|If You Say So (The Re-Writers)|link=If You Say So Season 3: Gaia 125.png|Yesterday (Standing Ovation)|link=Yesterday Gaia 124.png|Let Me Fall (No Matter What Happend)|link=Let Me Fall Gaia 142.png|Karen! (The Callbacks)|link=Karen! Gaia 128.png|Here's To Us (Turn Up, Turn Down)|link=Here's To Us Gaia 129.png|Without You (Yes/No)|link=Without You Gaia 123.png|Fellin' Alright (Nationals)|link=Fellin' Alright Gaia 146.png|It's All Coming Back To Me Now (Nationals)|link=It's All Coming Back To Me Now Gaia 136.png|How Deep Is Your Love (Goodbye)|link=How Deep Is Your Love Gaia 147.png|Home (Goodbye)|link=Home Solos (In a Duet) Season One: Gaia 29.png|New York State Of Mind (Jolene Cartwright) (Pilot)|link=New York State Of Mind Gaia 14.png|Crazy/U' Drive Me Crazy (Jason Riddler) (True Love, Really Is Complicated)|link=Crazy/U' Drive Me Crazy Gaia 18.png|Brave (Camilla Jones) (Auditions)|link=Brave Gaia 26.png|Rewrite This Story (Jason Riddler) (Auditions)|link=Rewrite This Story Gaia 12.png|Heart Shaped Wreckage (Jason Riddler) (The Fridge)|link=Heart Shaped Wreckage Gaia 44.png|Tell Him (Daisy Parker) (The Dance)|link=Tell Him Gaia 1.png|Locked Out Of Heaven (Camilla Jones) (The Dance)|link=Locked Out Of Heaven Gaia 42.png|A Thousand Years (Jason Riddler) (StreakyTeen, Actually)|link=A Thousand Years Gaia 34.png|A Thousand and One Nights (Jason Riddler) (Naked)|link=A Thousand and One Nights Gaia 23.png|Good Life (Jason Riddler) (Understudy)|link=Good Life Gaia 5.png|Diamonds are a Girls Best Friend/Material Girl (Camilla Jones) (Understudy)|link=Diamonds are a Girls Best Friend/Material Girl Gaia 20.png|Don't Let Me Know (Jason Riddler) (Keep Dreamin')|link=Don't Let Me Know Gaia 19.png|I'm Not Sorry (Daisy Parker) (The Read-Through)|link=I'm Not Sorry Gaia 6.png|You're All I Need To Get By (Jason Riddler) (Valentine)|link=You're All I Need To Get By Gaia 8.png|That's Life (Kitty Wilde) (The Opening)|link=That's Life Gaia 22.png|All Or Nothing (Kyle Jensen) (Right Here, Right Now)|link=All Or Nothing Gaia 66.png|Song 2 U (Jason Riddler) (Cow Down Finale)|link=Song 2 U Gaia 68.png|LA Boyz (Daisy Parker) (Cow Down Finale)|link=LA Boyz Season Two: Gaia 96.png|On Broadway (Veronica) (A New Beginning)|link=On Broadway Gaia 106.png|Right Here, Right Now (Jason Riddler) (A New Beginning)|link=Right Here, Right Now (song) Gaia 105.png|Check On It (Camilla Jones) (Solos)|link=Check On It Gaia 107.png|Can I Have This Dance (Jason Riddler) (Beautiful Charts)|link=Can I Have This Dance Gaia 104.png|Suddenly (Jason Riddler) (New York)|link=Suddenly Gaia 108.png|Dreaming Wide Awake (Jason Riddler) (Rumours)|link=Dreaming Wide Awake Gaia 109.png|Sorry's Not Enough (Jason Riddler) (Prom-Finale)|link=Sorry's Not Enough Gaia 111.png|Faithfully (Jason Riddler) (Regionals)|link=Faithfully Gaia 119.png|Love To Burn (Kitty Wilde) (Old Times Roll)|link=Love To Burn Gaia 132.png|Countdown (Sam Rodgers) (Born This Way)|link=Countdown Gaia 138.png|Countdown (Sam Rogers) (Born This Way)|link=Countdown Season Three: Gaia 154.png|Let It Shine (Remix) (Andre Harris) (Standing Ovation)|link=Let It Shine (Remix) Gaia 151.png|Barracuda (Elliott) (Dance Forever)|link=Barracuda Gaia 152.png|Dance With Me (Elliott) (Dance Forever)|link=Dance With Me Gaia 155.png|365 Days (Andre Harris) (Turn Up, Turn Down)|link=365 Days Gaia 157.png|Big, Blonde, and Beautiful (Reprise) (Kitty Wilde) (Yes/No)|link=Big, Blonde, and Beautiful (Reprise) Gaia 159.png|Gotta Go My Own Way (Jason Riddler) (Yes/No)|link=Gotta Go My Own Way Solos (In a Group Number) Category:Characters Category:StreakyTeen